Shy Guy Gang
Often Spelled SGG, The Shy Guy Gang '''is a group in the Paper Mario Roleplay created by Biggie C members. It's a group of Shy Guys plotting to overthrow the Mushroom Kingdom and all related nations. Origins Russian Jesus gathered some other Shy Guys inside of Shy Guy's Toybox to help him rule the Mushroom Kingdom and eventually the world. Unfortunately, he was banished from the Toybox for being kinda rude. But, him and his team are still active and are currently hiding. Members '''Russian Jesus Portrayed by 20baisju - RJ is the Leader and Creator of the SGG. He is Russian, and claims he is Jesus. His main objective in life is to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom and the other places if he "has the time". Most of the time, he achieves his goal by sitting on Peach's throne and yelling at kids who want him to leave. But, he always becomes bored and leaves the game. RJ wears a mask to imply anonymous power, whatever that means. Rumors are spreading that his suit is just his old pajamas. Tie Guy Portrayed by Bossclips - Tie guy is a shy ''Guy looking for a new love. After a breakup with his then 3 year girlfriend, he ran away from the Toybox, unable to face her again. Russian Jesus found him at a bar. Tie explained his problem, but RJ was like SUPER drunk. But, he told him he'd get him a girlfriend. RJ completely forgot the next day, but pretended to care so he would help him. Tie Guy is very loyal, and is hoping to find the perfect girl once they rule the world. And he is super desperate to get laid. Tie wears a mask due to his low self esteem and bad acne. '''Pablo' Portrayed by mrDaytin13 - Little is known about Pablo. What we do know is that he is a Spanish Shy guy from Dry Dry Desert who illegally immigrated to the Mushroom Kingdom to avoid the police from tracking him down. Russian Jesus found him and made him join the SGG. Pablo doesn't speak any English, so he has no idea what is happening at any time. Likewise, none of the other members speak Spanish, so they always assume he is talking about tacos or something. Pablo wears a mask to avoid the police. Pablo's goal in life is to own a successful Mexican food restaurant, but his current goal is to find the restroom. Fly Guy Portrayed by Bossclips - Fly Guy is an intelligent College Graduate with a degree in Advanced Mathematics. He is also a licensed therapist. Fly was Russian's therapist until he went rouge and was bannished. Afterwards, RJ called Fly and explained he had embarrassing information about him that he obtained from his office. Fly was forced to join the SGG to avoid Blackmail from RJ. He wears his mask to avoid being recognized by fellow colleges. His ultimate goal in life is to kill Russian Jesus and make new advancements in the field of psychology. Spear Boi �� Portrayed by LazerChicken - Spear Boi is a Shy Guy from the Jungles of . . . Shy guy Jungle. He is part of a tribe known as the . . . Shy Guy Jungle Tribe. During an expedition, he attempted to attack the SGG. He failed, but RJ thought he was pretty threatening, and stole him from his tribe. He can only speak his Tribe's language, which is unknown and therefore untranslatable. However, he seems to understand English and can speak few words of it, so he knows what is happening around him. He is very stern and threatening, similar to a Bodyguard. Spear Boi wears a mask due to his Tribe's tradition of wearing them to signify allegiance. He seems to have no true goal in mind. Dem Legs / Leg Guy Portrayed by Bossclips - Leg Guy, or more commonly referred to as "Dem Legs", is a Stilt guy and member of the SGG. His man power is reaching the top self and seducing both men and women with his legs. He joined the SGG after retiring as a leg model and wanting more out of life. He wears his mask due to the fact that not showing his face increases his legs sexiness by 40.6%. His ultimate goal was to be a leg model, so he has no regrets. Die Guy Portrayed by Bossclips - Die Guy was a former member of the SGG before his tragic passing. He was created inside the Bargain Bin, a bin of shitty OCs and memes. He is a combination of a Shy guy and Jr Troopa. After being shunned from society, he was eventually picked up by Russian Jesus, who admits he was building numbers and didn't really care what happened to him. He wears his mask to hide the hideous face he has inside. His ultimate goal in life was to be understood by the world who appreciate him for who he is, but he died before this goal could be accomplished. Die guy is know for saying "Hi Dunga" and other similar phrases. Category:Memes